


It All Started With A Ice Lolly/ Chapter 5 ( gift for AlexaRaven)

by Rebka18



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/pseuds/Rebka18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She asked as she looked at a beautiful arrangement of Peruvian Lilly's in an Amethyst vase. She bit her lip as tim handed her the vase and chocolates. She thanked him and then she took a sniff of the Lillies and smiled. There was a note and she opened it carefully.</p><p>"I'm sorry I hurt you please let me make things right between us."</p><p>The card was unsigned but she knew who they were from. Molly sighed as she took one more whiff of the flowers and shook her head softly. Sherlock was making an effort she knew, these were even her favorite kind of flowers.But right at that point, she didn't want to see him and she threw the flowers in the rubbish bin before making her way to the lift and pressing the button to go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started With A Ice Lolly/ Chapter 5 ( gift for AlexaRaven)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexaRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRaven/gifts).




End file.
